


Skater Boy

by Ayu_Namikaze_and_Kira_Kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Namikaze_and_Kira_Kitty/pseuds/Ayu_Namikaze_and_Kira_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a boy, she was a girl- Okay, skip the crud, Naruto and Sakura were dating. Due to judgement of friends, Sakura dumped Naruto. Now, Naruto has moved on. How does Sakura respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Small clue: the "//" marks mark the beginning and end of song lyrics.

Naruto Uzumaki hurried down to the library, skateboard tucked under his arm. He had just gotten a text from his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, to meet him in the school library. Maybe he would finally get to meet her friends and show her that she had nothing to worry about. He felt a large grin spread across his face as he saw the rosette standing and talking with the cheerleaders in the library. Temari Subaku, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin Uzumaki all stood with Sakura. He knew he had a somewhat advantage of them liking him, with Karin being his cousin.  
He strode proudly in to the library and towards his girlfriend and her friends. His step only faltered once when he heard Ino say “Dork alert!” Sakura turned and waved him over. He walked up to her proudly. “Hey.” He said and kissed her cheek. The three girls glared at him. “I guess now is better than ever. Girls, I’ve been dating Naruto since sophomore year.” She said. Karin took a step back and Temari and Ino sneered. “Him? Sakura, what the hell?” Ino said. Sakura looked down at her feet. Naruto looked at Karin for help. “Sakura, can we talk to you in private for a moment?” She said, glancing at Naruto. Naruto nodded and stepped outside of the library.  
As soon as he was gone, they all snapped back to Sakura. “Sakura, this is not okay. He dresses like a slob and he’s obnoxious.” Karin said. “I know. I just wanted you to know before I dumped him.” Sakura said, not making eye contact with them. “Good, now go dump him and meet us at the Café.” Karin said and they all walked out. Sakura stayed behind to talk to Naruto.  
“See? Nothing to worry about, right?” Naruto said as soon as they were alone. Sakura didn’t look him in the eye. “Sorry, Naruto, but we have to break up. You’re a good boyfriend, but it’s time to grow up. You’re only a senior once.” She said. “What? Was it something I did?” He asked. She shook her head. “I have a lot planned for my future and, well, I can’t have any distractions.” She said. “Sorry, Naruto. I’ll see you Monday.” She said and left for the Café. Naruto grabbed his board and dragged himself home.  
“Hey, honey, how was school?” His mother asked from the kitchen. “Fine.” He replied hollowly and climbed the stairs to his room. Kushina followed behind him. He plopped face down on his bed. Kushina knocked on his door. “Naruto are you okay?” She asked. “I’m fine.” He said. Kushina decided to wait for him to talk before going back to cooking dinner. Soon, a girl with black hair with a blond and red streak walked in. “Hey, mom, I’m home.” She said. “Oh, Ayu. How was college today?” Kushina asked. “Only one more semester before I have my degree!” She said. “Wonderful!” Kushina said. “Mom, is something wrong?” Ayu asked.  
Kushina sighed. “Something is wrong with Naruto and he doesn’t want to talk about it.” She sighed. She knew Ayu could get Naruto to talk. They had always been so close. “Guess it’s time big sister butted in then, huh?” She said and hiked up the stairs to Naruto’s room and knocked on the door. “Naruto? Can I come in, Skater Boy?” She asked. She heard a muffled “Yeah.” from the other side. She entered and walked up to her brother and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong, Skater Boy? Thought nothing could bring you down.” She said. He sighed.  
“Sakura broke up with me after I met her friends. She said that it was time to grow up and your only a senior once and stuff like that.” He grumbled. Ayu sighed and got him to sit up before hugging him. “I’m sorry, Naruto. Things like this happen.” She said. “Like you would know, you and Itachi have had a perfect relationship.” He said. She grimaced. “Not exactly.” She said. “Itachi and I broke up once or twice. Each time I would force myself to move on immediately and start dating Kisame or Hidan. Each time it only hurt more” She explained. “You never told me.” He said.   
“I was too proud. But don’t worry about that, Naruto. You’ll find your princess. Just give it a little time. One day you’ll be walking down the street with the girl of you dreams and you’ll see Sakura again and she’ll tell you she made a mistake today and try to get you back. But by then, you will have moved on and you’ll be happy.” She said. “Do you really think I’ll be happy with out her?” He asked. Ayu nodded.   
“Look, high school and college relationships don’t last forever. Next semester, Itachi and I will have to break up because he’s heading off to America and I’m going off to Ireland. Will it hurt? Yes, it will. Will we move on? Yes, eventually. My point is, there is no future in the past when your eighteen years. You gotta just go forward with your life and hope for the best, even if she is always on your mind.” She said. He smirked.   
“Okay, Celtic Thunder. I see what you’re getting at, but it still hurts losing her. And I’m going to have to see her again and again for the next two weeks until graduation.” He said. She squeezed his shoulder. “I know. But you’ll get through it. Just wait.” She said. He smiled and hugged her. “Thanks, sis.” He said. “No problem, little bro. How about I grab my skateboard and we meet up with Kiba and Sasuke?” She said. “I’d like that.” He said and they headed out.  
Five years later.  
Sakura sat in her apartment. She was feeding her one year old son, Araki. It had been a year since Sasuke had left her to be with his brother in America as a photographer. He had told her that he would be back, but she didn’t believe it some how. With a sigh, Sakura laid Araki in his crib and turned on her TV to MTV. Her eyes widened when she saw the face on the screen. “I don’t believe it.” She said. She reached out and grabbed her phone and dialed Temari’s number.   
“Temari! You won’t believe this! Naruto is on TV!” She said. “Yeah, I know, Sakura. Karin was able to convince him to get us tickets to the show tonight. Kankuro can baby sit Araki if you want to come.” She said. Sakura nodded although she knew her friend couldn’t see her. “Yes! I would love to come!” She said. “Great, see you at six.” Temari said and hung up. Sakura hung up and went to pick out the outfit she would wear. “I wonder if Naruto remembers me?” She thought to herself.   
At exactly six, Sakura was ready to go and Ino, Karin and Temari all showed up on her doorstep. Kankuro was given Araki’s schedule and they went off to the concert of Naruto’s band, Skater Boys. They all gathered in and the concert started. Naruto started off with a nice slow song.  
“//I went to see her dad, For a sit down, man to man. It wasn’t any secret, I’d be asking for her hand. I guess that’s why he left me waiting, in the living room by myself. With at least a dozen pictures of her. Sitting on a shelf. She was  
Playing Cinderella, She was riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Runnin’ through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin. Dancin’ with her dad, lookin up at him. In her eyes I’m prince charming, but to him I’m just some fellow. Riding in and stealing Cinderella.  
I leaned in towards those pictures. To get a better look at one. When I heard a voice behind me say, “Now, ain’t she something, son?” I said “Yeah she’s quite a woman.” And he just stared at me. And I realized that in his eyes, she would always be.  
Playing Cinderella, She was riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Runnin’ through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin. Dancin’ with her dad, lookin up at him. In her eyes I’m prince charming, but to him I’m just some fellow. Riding in and stealing Cinderella.  
Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder. Then he called her in the room. When she threw her arms around him, that’s when I could see it, too.  
Playing Cinderella, She was riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Runnin’ through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin. Dancin’ with her dad, lookin up at him. If he gives me a hard time, I can’t blame the fellow. Im the one who’s stealing…Cinderella…//”  
Sakura smirked. One of her favorite songs. Naruto picked up the pace and after five more songs, a girl with midnight hair stepped on stage. The woman that stood next to Sakura held a camera up and took pictures of the stage and performers. She had black hair with a blond and red streak. “Ayu?” Sakura said. Ayu looked away from the camera. “Oh, hey Sakura. Long time no see. How have you been?” She said, flashing more pictures. “I’m good. I thought you were in Ireland.” She said. “I was. I got back last year when Naruto’s career took off. Now I’m his manager and personal photographer.” She said. The music picked up and they danced to the song. The girl sang instead of Naruto this time.   
“Sakura! That’s Hinata Hyuga! She was that akward girl that always sat in the back of the library!” Ino said. Sakura was bewildered. Hinata always had stage fright back in high school, but she had a great voice. Sakura had tried to get her to audition for cheer squad but she turned her down every time. Sakura shook her head and focused on the music.  
“//He was a boy, she was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?   
He was a punk, she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, She’d never tell,   
secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose.  
They had a problem with his baggy cloths.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya’ later, boy  
He wasn’t good enough for her.   
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth  
Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby  
she’s all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin’ up MTV!  
She calls up her friends, they already know.  
And they’ve all got tickets to see his show.  
So she tags along, and stands in the crowd,  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya’ later, boy.  
He wasn’t good enough for her.  
Now he’s a superstar, slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he’s worth?  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya’ later, boy.  
He wasn’t good enough for her.  
Now he’s a superstar, slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he’s worth?  
Sorry, girl but you missed out, well  
tough luck that boy’s mine now  
We are more than just good friends,  
this is how the story ends.  
To bad that you couldn’t see,  
see the man that boy could be,  
there is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
He’s just a boy, I’m just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven’t you heard?  
How we rock each other’s worlds?  
I’m with the skater boy, I said see ya’ later, boy.  
I’ll be back stage after the show.  
I’ll be at the studio, singin’ the song we wrote,  
about a girl you used to know.  
I’m with the skater boy, I said see ya’ later, boy.  
I’ll be back stage after the show.  
I’ll be at the studio, singin’ the song we wrote,  
about a girl you used to know.//”  
The concert ended and Temari, Karin and Ino went to the bar and Sakura began to walk home after a moment of talking to Ayu. She said that Naruto would soon be touring to American. She promised that if she saw Sasuke then she would give him a message from Sakura telling him that Araki and She are fine and she misses him. Sakura was about halfway home when she saw Naruto sitting on a bench. She smiled. “Naruto!” She called. A second voice called out the same time she did. Naruto turned his head to the right, stood up and grinned. Sakura hesitated. Should she go over and talk to him? Maybe try to get him to take her back?  
Hinata ran up and jumped in his arms and kissed him. “Ayu and I were looking all over for you. Have you been here the whole time?” She asked. He nodded. “Yeah. I was hoping I’d see an old friend from high school, but I guess she didn’t come.” He said with a shrug. “Oh, well, I’m sure she’s happy where ever she is.” He said and they began to walk back. Sakura called out before it was almost too late.   
“Naruto! Hinata!” She called and ran up to them. They both beamed when they saw her. “Sakura! Ayu-chan told me that you came to the concert.” Hinata said. Sakura nodded. “You guys were amazing.” She said. “Thanks. How have you been?” Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. “I’ve been good. Sasuke and I had a son last year and then Sasuke went to be a photographer with Itachi in America. I don’t know when he’ll be back, but hey, work calls, you know?” She laughed. Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” He said.   
“Um, Naruto, about, five years ago in front of the library.” She said. Naruto and Hinata stared at her curiously. “I’m sorry. I was doing what Ino, Temari and Karin told me. I thought that if my friends didn’t like you then I shouldn’t either.” She said. He smiled. “That’s alright, Sakura, I understand. Shit happens, you know?” He said. She nodded. “Naruto… I made a stupid mistake.” She said. Naruto interrupted her. “We all make stupid mistakes, Sakura. The best we can do is to learn from them and move on.” He said. She was about to speak again, but Naruto knew what she was going to say.  
“And I will always have feelings for you, Sakura. But, let’s just keep it on a friendly basis. Okay?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist. Sakura fought back her tears when she realized that it wasn’t perspective that she saw the kiss between them. She also realized that their last song was about her. “Yeah. I was hoping for that. Well, I better head home and relieve Kankuro of babysitting duty. Have fun in America. If you ever see Sasuke there, tell him that Sakura and Araki say hi.” She said. Naruto smiled and nodded then hugged her. “I will. See ya’ later, Sakura.” He said. Hinata hugged her next and said bye. They made their way back and Sakura went home. She let a few tears fall for heartbreak. Then she smiled.  
“He’s happy and living the life he wants to live. And I have Sasuke and Araki. Well, I have more of Araki than Sasuke, but still. We both came out on top.” She said. But she still felt lonely deep down. She was hoping that Naruto would have at least asked her to go on tour with them so she would have something to fill the lonely blank. She sighed and pushed through her front door. “Okay, Kankuro. You can go join the girls at the bar. I’m home.” She said, slipping off her shoes.   
Two strong arms wrapped around her and held her to their owner’s strong chest. She gasped. “Kankuro left an hour ago. I relieved him of babysitting duty.” A deep, gentle voice said. “Sasuke?” Sakura said breathlessly as she looked up. Sasuke smiled down at her. “I’m home, dear.” He said and kissed her. “How? I thought you wouldn’t be back for another year or more.” She said. “Naruto was in America last year. I got lonely and started missing you. He offered to take me home. I didn’t hesitate to take it. By the way, Itachi says hi.” He said. “Hi.” She said and kissed him.  
Back on the tour bus, Naruto, Hinata and Ayu all sat together. “So, do you think Sasuke and Sakura will be okay?” Hinata asked. Naruto grinned. “Yeah. And I’m sure Araki might have a baby brother or sister this time next year.” He said. Ayu punched his leg. “No R rated talk on the bus!” She said with a laugh. Naruto laughed at his older sister. “Mom and Dad say hi, by the way and their sorry that they couldn’t come. Mom was working and Dad was helping Asuma build a patio. In other news, Kakashi and Anko have gotten married and Kurenai is expecting a baby.” She reported from all the texts she had received. “Well, congrtas to everyone!” Naruto said and grabbed his guitar. “Shall I?” He asked. “Play us off, Skater Boy!” Ayu laughed. He smiled and lightly strummed the strings of his guitar.  
“//Steal away, let’s steal away. No reason left to stay.  
For me and you, let’s start anew, and darlin’ steal away.  
Ooooh, Ooooh.  
Let’s steal away, and chase our dreams.  
And hope they never find us.  
The dreary days, the empty nights.  
We’ll leave them all behind us.  
Ooooh, Aaaah.  
Steal away, let’s steal away. No reason left to stay.  
For me and you, let’s start anew, and darlin’ steal away.  
Ooooh,  
We’ll leave with just our memories.  
And make a new beginning.  
We have to choose,  
to win or lose  
and it’s time we started wining.  
Mmmmm, aaaaah.  
Steal away, let’s steal away. No reason left to stay.  
For me and you, let’s start anew, and darlin’ steal away.  
Steal away, let’s steal away. No reason left to stay.  
For me and you, let’s start anew, and darlin’ steal away.//”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in order are “Stealing Cinderella” by Chuck Wicks, “Sk8er Boi” by Avril Lavigne, and “Steal Away” By Celtic Thunder. And when Naruto called Ayu Celtic Thunder, it was because she quoted a line from “Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears” by Celtic Thunder. Alright, bye-bye, see you all later! I hope you liked it!


End file.
